Naruto (The Universe)
Summary of the plot The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and dreams to become the Hokage, the ninja in his village who is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is assigned alongside Sasuke Uchiha, whom he often competes against, and Sakura Haruno, whom he has a crush on, to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. Naruto and his friends in their adventures they face powerful enemies like Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara and Kaguya. After the manga ends, the series got a new movie: The Last, which takes place between chapters 699 and 700 of the manga, making it canon. Power of the Verse As far as the HST goes, the Narutoverse is currently the strongest, with it's God-tiers possessing moon level to planet level power, it's Top-tiers country level to continent level and it's High-tiers mountain level to island level. It has the most impressive DC feats compared to other two, reaching higher than Country level. It is about a high-low Mangaverse with some decent hax abilities, though some (particularly Genjutsu and the Sharingan) do tend to be overrated. However, its non-top tiers lack impressive physical feats (aside from some) to keep up with other verses near its level. Though recent calculations from OBD suggests that they are at least on the same speed level with other two. The verse's power has drastically improved since the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and even crazier after the introduction of Juubi, such as Hyuga's father blocking Juubi's punch, fodders executing Mt level attacks, Onoki tanking Meteor (first then collision) which blackened the sky etc. The Juubi can produce at least country level DC and has the same durability, and Juubito possesses an array of broken abilites and power. However, Naruto ended, but the series has a canon movie called The Last, a movie with events that happened during the story of the series between the chapters 699 and 700 of the manga, called also the story of the "blank period". Naruto and his friends faced another powerful enemy called Toneri Ōtsutsuki in The Last. They get crazy feats like Toneri slicing moon in half casually, and a powerful weapon like the Kumogakure's Chakra Cannon which is able to destroy multiple meteors and is powerful enough to destroy the moon. Currently, Naruto surpassed the likes of Dragon Ball (Part I),Yu Yu Hakusho, Negima, and RAVE. Notable Feats and Abilities - Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Beelzebub64 Polar-kun Erlkaw16 Antvasima Rocks75 SwordSlayer99 Darkness552 JM715 Hizamaru Valar Melkor 2 Sheoth AsuraDestructor Opponents: Quincy King HybridSaiyan SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 (I love the whole franchise but for some reason I always feel like being an opponent to them) Itsuki "Ikki" Minami Coolkid89 Handsome Protagonist Mixed: Lord Kavpeny (loves the series up to Pain arc; hates everything post-Pain arc) The living tribunal 1 (Part 1 was great, part 2 upto pain arc was good, part 2 from pain arc till madara was ok, after that, i got cancer) Characters God Tiers Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Hamura Ōtsutsuki Shinju Top Tiers Toneri Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki Naruto Kurama Uchiha Sasuke Ashura Ōtsutsuki Indra Ōtsutsuki Uchiha Madara Uchiha Obito Might Guy (with 8th Gate) Hatake Kakashi (with Obito's dual sharingan) High Tiers Senju Hashirama Namikaze Minato Killer B Senju Tobirama Mid-High Tiers Uzumaki Nagato Third Raikage Uchiha Itachi Yakushi Kabuto A(Fourth Raikage) Gaara Hyuuga Hinata Hyuuga Neji Rock Lee Yamato Hoshigaki Kisame Jiraiya Hiruzen Sarutobi Orochimaru Tsunade Mei Terumi Rasa the Fourth Kazekage Mifune Choji Akimichi Mid Tiers Konan Deidara Kakuzu Sasori Sakura Haruno Low Tiers Shino Aburame Nara Shikamaru Asuma Sarutobi Anko Mitarashi Kimimaro Zabuza Haku Category:Naruto Category:Verse